


Intertwined.

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: “ Oh, she had missed her so, her softness comforting, her scent of flowers a balm to her worries. “





	Intertwined.

Eirika pursed her lips, her forehead creased, as if the decision she had to make was the most difficult of her life. Pointing at the small trinket, she finalized her choice. “I’ll take… this one,” she said with a lack of confidence unbefitting of her status.

The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. “This brooch will look wonderful on you, Your Majesty.”

Eirika could feel the heat rising, but she quickly suppressed it. “It isn’t for myself; it is meant as a gift.”

The older woman hummed. Of course, if it wasn’t for the queen, it would most likely be for her wife. She wrapped the brooch in a cloth, put it in an unadorned box filled with hay, and handed it to her customer. “I am certain she will love it.”

She could only smile back—and yes, perhaps the tips of her ears were a little red now, but what of it? She gave the shopkeeper a few pieces of silver and thanked her. Eirika retreated from the wooden stand back to the two cavaliers that were accompanying her. She secured the box and hopped onto her horse.

 

****

 

Eirika gently closed the door to her room—no, not _her_ room: _their_ room. It had been a year already, hadn’t it? Time passed by so quickly: between the restoration of her kingdom and the new experience of sharing her life with someone else, the Queen of Renais had a lot to busy herself with. But it was satisfying.

From a bookshelf, she took a small box, beautiful gilded patterns on a red base, and put it on a small table. Then, she took the brooch out of the wooden box. The shape of two carnations, red and white and in full bloom, intertwined at their stems—it was a lovely craft, absolutely worthy of the Queen’s wife. She smiled at the thought. _The Queen’s wife, huh?_

She lay the metalwork on top of the cushion within the red box and closed the cover. Her gift was ready, and now she had to wait for the recipient. Her excitement was rising, but she would quell it by writing.

A little under an hour passed, and finally, a small knock against the wooden door sounded. Without waiting for an answer, the door creaked open, and Eirika’s eyes turned. A year had already passed, but the way her heart fluttered when she saw her wife was the same as the day they met.

“L’Arachel!” She put her quill down, beaming. Her chair made a noise against the floor as she got up to greet her wife.

“And _that’s_ where the sun has been hiding all day!” Green locks of hair bobbed as L’Arachel entered the room. Every movement of hers was filled with her usual energy, enough that you would never suspect she spent all day riding a horse back to Renais. Only her deep green eyes were a witness to her tiring voyage, though the glint of happiness within soon eclipsed any other emotion. Eirika quickly closed the distance, embracing her before the Princess of Rausten could. She squeezed tightly. Oh, she had missed her so, her softness comforting, her scent of flowers a balm to her worries. Leaving her warmth pleased her none, but Eirika pulled back a little, still holding onto the woman’s hips.

“How is the state of affairs in Rausten,” she inquired.

The princess tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I bear good news, Eirika! Even Mother Nature knows when enough is enough, if faced by the mighty L’Arachel, scion of light.”

Eirika chuckled. L’Arachel never failed to amuse her with her eloquent speech. “Did you really visit Neleras Peak, then? That explains the delay.”

“My dear Uncle—he sends his regards—he suggested I pray for the safety of our people. What better place to do it then at the site of malevolence itself!” She smiled without shame, as if this was the natural course of things. As if going near the mouth of a rumbling volcano was a safe idea.

“I’m relieved to hear that the quakes have calmed down, thanks to you.”

The repercussions of an eruption would be disastrous, and probably spell the destruction of Rausten as it stood. The theocracy employed researchers from Grado, experienced in such phenomena, to search for an explanation—and more importantly, a solution—to the quakes that had been plaguing Rausten for the last few months. Of course, the Divine Emperor had been soothing the volcano with his own methods, through prayer and ritual, and had asked his niece to assist him. L’Arachel found herself visiting her homeland quite often, due to this.

“It is my divine duty. More importantly…” L’Arachel pulled back, and Eirika’s arms fell to her side. The princess produced a thin, wide box. “For you!”

Eirika’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think you had the spare time on your travels…”

“Oh, please. If the Queen of Renais finds the time, certainly I can as well.”

Said queen looked at the box her wife had handed to her. Its frame was simple, made out of a darker wood—mahogany, perhaps. Contrary to her own gilded box, the one L’Arachel had given her was adorned with dried flowers of various colors, from blues and reds to yellows and pinks. She opened the cover with all the care in the world and inside, folded up neatly, was a handkerchief. L’Arachel looked restless, but stayed quiet, letting Eirika admire her gift.

She put the box down on the table and held up the white and blue handkerchief. It was beautifully made, the intricate lacing around the edges must have taken quite the time to stitch—not to mention the holy symbols of Rausten, sewn in patterns near the center. Eirika touched the cloth with a hand, then brought it up to her face—the same scent of flowers as L’Arachel.

Her eyes finally left the gift and, glistening with emotion, looked at the woman. “It’s simply beautiful.”

As if a weight had been removed from her shoulders, L’Arachel chuckled. “I would bet it never crossed your mind that I was good at such crafts. Even the needle is a weapon I can wield!”

“You’ve made this?” Eirika exclaimed, surprised.

“No challenge is impossible to vanquish!” She cleared her throat and in a rare display of embarrassment, L’Arachel’s cheeks flushed. “Whether it is to quell your tears or clean your wounds, this handkerchief will always be by your side, as will I.”

She was right, and Eirika knew she could always count on her when needed. “I thank you with all my heart, love.” She could feel the heat rushing to her own cheeks as well. Turning to the table, Eirika picked up the remaining box—her own—and offered it to her wife. “I have something for you as well.”

The other’s eyes lit up, and she picked up the box just as carefully as Eirika had a few moments ago. “My dear, this looks quite amazing! The gilded contour, the red satin…”

“The gift is _inside_ the box,” she rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed her emotions. “Come on, open it.”

Pushing the lid open, L’Arachel eyed the brooch within and gasped loudly. She picked it up within her hands, examining every little detail. “Eirika, my angel, this is gorgeous!” She looked elated, and Eirika couldn’t be happier at her reaction. “How I could have fought the forces of evil without this at my side is beyond me!” Her finger traced the stems from the root up to the petals and back down again. Then, she put the brooch back in the box.

“This gift illuminates my world with a thousand suns, Eirika, and I thank you for it.” Without pause, she embraced her wife. Their lips closed in a kiss, as soft and fleeting as the petals of a flower. L’Arachel brushed a strand of hair from Eirika’s face, cradling her cheek within her hand.

“It has been a happy year spent with you.”

“And I hope for a thousand more.”

They kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #eirichelweek 2019, for the prompt "beauty/gift". My first time writing them, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
